The Autograph
by Lady C Andrews
Summary: My very first A Nightmare on Elm Street story! Someone wants an Autograph...duh... Warning: Real Stupid read at your own risk.


**Declaimer**: I wished I own Freddy, but unfortunately I don't, but I do 'burrow' him to be my 'muse' once in a while…**grins**

**Pairings**: None, unless you have a sick and twisted mind…O.o

**Author Notes**: My very first "Nightmare on Elm Street" fic! I'm a big fan of Freddy Krueger. Enjoy the fic!

_The Autograph_ -- By SWT

He was close; she could hear his laughter all around her, taunting her. It was hot…of course it was hot, she was in a boiler room. He always takes his victims to a boiler room. She looked all around her, sweat rolling down her exhausted face. She was only clothed in her ice blue silk pajamas and her reddish-brown hair hung loosely down her back.

Her brown eyes darted every which way to try and get a glimpse of her predator, but to no avail. A loud, ear piercing screeching was heard, as if long nails were being scraped on a blackboard.

A noise was heard behind her and she quickly spun around. Her eyes widen as she stared at the cockily grinning burnt man dressed in a green and red sweater that was standing in front of her. She didn't scream, though, that wasn't her style. She just stared; her eyes filled with…something.

Freddy Krueger, the bastard son of 100 maniacs, just grinned even more as he walked over to her, arms outstretched. He looked into her eyes and paused, lightly confused. That wasn't fear in her eyes…it looked more like…more like…**_excitement_**?!

"OH WOW! So you're Freddy Krueger! Sweet! Wait until the others hear about this!" The girl exclaimed excitedly as Freddy only stared in more confusion. Then she pulls out a small pocket size pink book with a fluffy pink pen. "Can I have your autograph, **_please_**?" She practically begged, holding the book and pen out to the burnt man.

He blinked and blinked again before taking the glove hand and pointing to his self, as if he didn't believe that **_she_** wanted **_his_** autograph. The girl nodded with a wide grinned, confirming his suspicious. "You want me to sign your book?" He asked in his raspy voice, still not believing.

The girl rolled her eyes, "Like, yeah! You gotta, man! Please? I've seen all your movies, even Freddy vs. Jason! And I was rooting for you to win, by the way, even though my other friends were on Jason's side…those traitors…anyhow, please sign my autograph book!" She thrust it towards him.

Freddy raised an eyebrow, "Aren't you scared?"

The girl blinked, "Scared? Why would I be scared?"

The burnt man face faulted, she wasn't afraid of him?! How dear she not be afraid! He was FREDDY KREUGER for crying out loud! The terror of Nightmares, he had murdered countless of children, and this little girl wasn't afraid at ALL?!

The girl sighed, "Just sign the damn book!" He took the book, murmuring. "Sign it to Teralyn Logan. That's T-E-R--"

"I know how to spell!" Freddy shouted, growing annoyed while he wrote in the book. After a few seconds, he handed the book back to the girl.

She squealed, "Wow! Thanks man! This is the best dream of my life!"

Freddy sighed, giving up on this mentally disturb and insane child. Well, something has to be wrong with you if you aren't a little bit afraid of a burnt man who comes after you in your dreams and whatnot…but this kid has real problems.

She was about to leave and wake up when a thought hit her, "Yo, Fred!"

Freddy turned to her, "What do you want?"

She smirked, "I know where you can really terrorize this boy for being such a real ass."

"Oh really?" Freddy placed his gloved hand under his chin.

"You bet! His name is John Johnson. He lives on 1430 Elm Street, which is right next door to your old pad. Give him the scare of his life! Well, bye now, it's time for me to wake up!" And so, she disappeared and that was the last time Freddy ever seen that insane fangirl.

He blinked, "That was scary." He shuddered and left.

"AAHHH!! Don't hurt me!" A pretty boy by the name of John Johnson ran down the dark, foggy streets of Elm Street. Following close behind was none other than his worst Nightmare…Fred Krueger, who was laughing like the maniac he is.

"MOMMY!!" The cries of John Johnson ran through the night.

The End.

Ah, short, sweet, and stupid. Review anyway!


End file.
